


Turn Your Face

by NobleD93



Series: Earth People in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: This is Neal's story on how he got to Thedas in the completely wrong timing, and Cassandra not learning her lesson.Neal features in one of my fics, "Towards the Sun" where people from earth are dropping in Thedas randomly after the breach was closed.Pls read and enjoy!





	Turn Your Face

.

.

.

Never expected any of this to happen to me on a long, night shift. Taking care of the elderly with problems was extremely hard work and stressful. It made me wonder why I chose this instead of EMT.

Oh wait. I failed that course.

Despite my unaccomplished goals, this job wasn’t too bad. At least it pays well, and the people are very supportive with each other. And as usual, like how retails badmouth rude customers, we do the same with bad patients despite their conditions.

We were humans. Admit it. We’re selfish and rude creatures.

Though of course it doesn’t make it right, it does lower the stress down.

And it isn’t shitty all the time. I do meet really good patients. One old grandmother even drew me a card like she was a little girl and I happily thanked her for it. Martha. She’s very sweet.

It was around 11:00 PM when I finally took my 20-minute break. I was getting off in another thirty minutes, so my remaining time will just be cleaning up some messes before clocking out.

“Hey, have you guys seen this?” Bryan, another working CNA showed his phone to two people that were working.

“…Holy shit, that’s pretty close to us.”

“Is it a light show? Or maybe something astrological?”

The other guy gave him a look. “Astrological is the signs, man, I think you were trying mean _astronomical._ ”

“Pfft! Whatever. Is it or not?”

“Let me see,” Curiosity got the better of me as I went over to check this astronomical phenomenon.

I looked at the screen and it was a Breaking News Story of the night sky turning bright green. “…Isn’t that just the Aurora’s lights?” I questioned.

“Dude! Here in California? That’s just crazy,” Bryan pointed out. “Plus, it seems to be happening all over America. There’s one in Norcal, New York, Wisconsin. All over the place. It’s so weird! Scientists don’t know what it is.”

One of the nurses just shrugged. “Probably just a light show.”

Bryan rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, God brought us light shows, and we the states are the lucky few to see it.”

I scoffed at that. “Well, whatever it is, it looks…nice…”

I thought nothing of it for the rest of the night. I mean, ignorance is bliss. I just thought the lights were pretty cool. We thought nothing of it! Maybe it’s just some hoax or as the nurse guy said: an astronomical phenomenon. We’re not going to turn into mutants the next. Whatever it is, it wouldn’t affect us. This world was a world of no magic but science and technology. Everyone should be more worried if it was harmful, but like I said, we’re naturally ignorant beings.

And boy, did I get a wakeup call.

Driving home on the unnatural empty highway of 91 freeway was the night when everything changed. The green lights that stretched across the black sky charred around the blackness like lightning. I was distracted for a moment and a car speeding from behind me passed and cut in front of me. I had to break since he started breaking out of nowhere, only to speed up again, leaving me disoriented.

“What the fuck!” I cussed out loud at the fucking dickhead, watching the black mustang just speed on by…

Then suddenly a green swirling portal opened and the car drove right into it and disappeared.

I floored the breaks and moved all the way to the right to park, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Quickly getting out of the car, I watched the swirling green portal before it disappeared right in front of my eyes.

I’m imagining things, right?

I walked closer to it… and that soon came to be my greatest mistake. I mean, what idiot gets closer to it?

Apparently, I was that idiot.

This portal started to pull on me and I tried to get away from it but to no avail. It dragged me and before I knew it, I was sucked right into it, spinning through a tunnel in a disorienting free falling spiral. At first, I thought I was having a crazy nightmare. Just a stupid dream. I mean we all had strange dreams before, right? Now if only I wasn’t feeling so nauseas like being thrown about in a spinning rollercoaster.

I had no clue where this thing was taking me or if it was even taking me anywhere. I wasn’t even sure if I called it lucky or unlucky when the other end finally opened, and I fell right through, landing on hard solid ground.

My whole entire body was in pain when I flat landed on that ground. I could feel that I probably broke a rib or two from just that landing. Groaning, I tried to get up, aching all over.

“Maker…”

“…Another survivor?”

“He is oddly dressed.”

I slowly raised my head to see… a very strange crowd. These people were wearing armor and they looked like they just finished fighting in some epic fantasy battle. Fantasy, because I see a dwarf and an elf amongst them. They were gathered around this one unconscious person whose…left hand was glowing.

Blinking several times, I was in denial that any of this was real.

“What the fuck…? What the fuck...?!” Hastily, I got my feet in pain as I was panicking.

“Hmm, colorful language,” this dwarf commented and the black-haired lady wearing armor with a spikey eye marched over to me.

She had her blade drawn and the sound of it made it…real. “Who are you? Speak!”

“I-I’m Neal! Neal Schon… Where am I?? Where’s my car? Where’s the freeway? Where’s---What the fuck is that?!” I expressed as my panic increased, seeing the green giant swirl in the sky.

The woman in armor took a step back, raising a brow at me. “Hmm, you have no mark… until we know what to do with you… Guards! Take him to the cellar!”

I was confused what she meant by mark though my eyes widened as some soldiers were already approaching me while the dwarf commented, “Really, Seeker? Again?”

“Wait! Cellar? What?!” I was still panicking and I even tried to struggle. Maybe run out of there, but to no use.

The whole place was snow everywhere and there was a small town. I wasn’t in sunny California anymore.

…Where the fuck am I?

.

.

.


End file.
